Boys Like Us
by SDYusuke
Summary: Yusuke and Kurama have liked each other from the day they met each other, but they've always been to shy to admit it. When a terrible accident leaves Yusuke alone in the world, Kurama is the first to step forward to comfort him.. shounen-ai, YxK, oneshot


**Boys Like Us  
**written by Ippiki Ookami and xDarkxMagicianxGirlx

Yusuke and Kurama have liked each other almost from the day they met each other, but they've always been to shy to admit it. When a terrible accident leaves Yusuke alone in the world, Kurama is the first one to step forward to comfort him.. but what happens when Yusuke's aunt splits them apart?

* * *

Yusuke sighed as he opened his eyes, a soft breeze brushing across his features. Looking around the high tree he was sitting in, he watched the small leaves surrounding him flutter in the wind.

Kurama, carrying a bag of groceries, was walking down the streets, passing by the park on his way home. As he did, he slowed slightly, feeling a familiar presence.

Shifting a little, Yusuke found himself growing bored. Shifting a bit, he slipped backwards off the branch, hanging upside down by the crook of his legs, though his body was still concealed in the leaves of the tree.

Stopping, the redhead glanced into the park. Though he knew he had to take the groceries home, his curiosity was getting the better of him.

Folding his arms over his chest, Yusuke felt a familiar aura close by, drawing closer. Walking through the park, the redhead looked up at all the trees.

Yusuke glanced through some of the branches, watching as the redhead neared. He knew that once the other was directly underneath him, he'd be found.

Walking under a certain tree, the redhead looked up, smiling a little when he noticed the younger teen. "Hey Yusuke...." he said. "What are you doing up there.....?"

He smiled back at the other slightly. "Nothing really.. just thinking.." he called back softly.

"You know.....hanging upside down like that for too long can damage your brain...."

He laughed a little, looking down at the other. "Nothing much to damage though.." he said, swinging himself back up onto the branch.

Chuckling a little, the redhead said, "Well, if you're thinking, it's best not to do that to yourself...."

Jumping from branch to branch, the younger landed on the ground before the older boy. "I guess..." he said looking at the other, "so what are you doing out here, Kurama?"

"I was just on my way home from running an errand for Kaa-san...."

He nodded a little, noting the groceries. "Oh.. I probably shouldn't keep you then.."

"That's okay.....these are just for dinner...." he said in a joking tone.

He chuckled a little, rolling his eyes slightly. "Well, why don't I walk you home then?" he asked, also in a joking tone.

The redhead nodded. "Sure....maybe you could even stay for dinner....."

He smiled a little. "I don't wanna get in the way Kurama.."

"It'll be fine....I'm cooking tonight, so I'll make enough for everybody...."

Yusuke nodded a bit. "Well.. I guess it's better then going home to an empty house.."

"Is your mother not home tonight...?"

He nodded. "She hasn't been home for a couple days.."

"Really....? You must be worried...."

He shrugged a little. "She's been gone longer before.."

With a slight nod, the redhead looked up as they neared the house. Yusuke looked up as well, looking up at the house.

Opening the door, the redhead looked at the other with a smile. "Come on in...." he said.

"Thanks Kurama.." he said softly.

"No problem..."

Walking in, Yusuke politely took off his shoes.

Walking towards the kitchen, the redhead said, "You go ahead and sit down....I've got to put away these groceries and start dinner...."

Yusuke nodded, obeying the older teen and sitting down at the couch.

"Go ahead and watch some TV if you want...." the redhead called from the kitchen. "I'll be a while...."

The younger shifted slightly, a bit unsure. "Um.. okay.." he said, though he felt a bit nervous.

Looking out, the redhead asked, "Yusuke....anything wrong....?"

"No.. fine.." he said, smiling slightly.

"Okay...." he replied before heading back into the kitchen.

Yusuke shifted again, finally standing and walking into the kitchen. Kurama was busy putting food away in the proper place.

The teen smiled a little. "Want any help?"

Looking at the younger teen, the redhead smiled. "Sure....."

Nodding, he walked in slowly, bending over to grab some things to help put away.

"Would you mind putting things away while I start dinner....?"

He nodded once more and smiled at the other. "Sure."

"Thanks...." With a smile, the redhead got out a few pots.

Though he had no idea where things went, Yusuke began putting things away in the places that they seemed would normally go, staying out of the other's way as much as possible.

The redhead somehow was managing to cook rice and curry at the same time. When the younger was finished, Yusuke stood back a bit watching the other. Making sure the food wouldn't burn for the moment, the redhead opened the cupboard and pulled out dishes to set the table.

"Should I do that? While you cook?"

Looking at the plates, and then at the younger, he said, "Sure, if you want....I really don't mind doing it...."

"Well, it doesn't matter.." he said softly.

Smiling a little, he handed the plates to the delinquent. Taking them, the younger returned the smile and began setting the table. Going back to the food, the redhead added a few spices into the curry for flavor. After the other was finished putting the plates down, he got the other things.

Tasting a little of the curry, the redhead said, you come try this....?"

Looking up, he put the rest of the silverware down and nodded, walking over to the other. "Sure Kurama.."

Taking some of the sauce onto the spoon, he slowly handed it to the younger so it wouldn't spill. "Carefully...." he said.

Taking the spoon carefully, the younger cooled it a bit before tasting the sauce. "Mm.. good.." he said with a large smile.

"You think so....?" he asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Hai.."

Returning the smile, he nodded. "Okay...."

Smiling as well, the other went back over and finished setting the table.

"Thanks for your help, Yusuke...." the redhead said, still cooking the curry.

"It's no problem Kurama.." he said softly.

"So you're staying for dinner, right?"

He nodded slightly. "If you still want me too.."

"Of course....it'll be nice to have you over...." the redhead replied with a soft smile.

"Oh?" he asked curiously, walking over and leaning on the counter next to the other.

The redhead nodded. "Of course.....I'm quite fond of your company, Yusuke...."

He chuckled slightly, folding his arms behind his head. "Well you're the first," he joked.

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true...."

He smiled softly, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, I guess no one could compare to you. Girls flock to you at your school," he said, still in a joking tone.

"Yeah, well.....having a herd of girls following you wherever you go and never giving you a moment's peace isn't all it's cracked up to be...."

"Why don't you just tell them to leave you alone then?"

"Because I really don't care.....I just ignore them as best I can without being too rude...."

He smiled a little and chuckled. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Looking up, the redhead said, "I'll get it......Yusuke, could you watch over this.....?"

"Sure.." he said with a small nod.

"Thanks...." Smiling at the other, the redhead went to get the door. Yusuke nodded once more as he watched the other leave, slowly stirring the contents.

A few minutes passed before the sound of the door closed, and the redhead came into the kitchen, a concerned look on his face.

"Something wrong?" the younger asked as he saw that other.

Looking at the other, he said, "Yusuke....."

The teen blinked, turning to look at the other confused. "What is it?"

The fox bit his bottom lip slightly, trying to figure out how to tell the teen. "It's.....about your mother....."

"Yeah, what about her? Does she want me home?" he asked.

"She's......" The redhead looked at the floor. "She's in the hospital...." he said softly.

"W-what?!" he cried, eyes widening as he dropped the spoon he had been stirring the curry with.

"Some.....people found her passed out in an alley.....and they took her to the hospital....they didn't see any wounds....but they wanted to make sure...."

He sighed, rubbing his temple. "That's just like her!"

"Here....." Walking over, the redhead turned off the stove. "I'll take you to the hospital...."

"You don't have to, Kurama.." he said softly.

"But I want to, Yusuke....."

He nodded a little. "All right.. I guess if you're sure.."

The redhead nodded. "Come on....it'll be faster on my bike...."

The teen nodded once more. "Okay.."

Kurama stopped his motorcycle in front of the hospital. Carefully, the younger teen hopped off the back of the bike, taking off the dark green helmet he had been given. Taking the helmet, the redhead took off his own, parking the bike and putting the helmets away before heading into the hospital. Yusuke followed, walking to the receptionist at the desk and finding his mother's room number. The fox teen walked along next to the younger teen when they began walking. Taking the elevator, the younger walked to the room they had been directed to, opening the door. Atsuko lay on the bed in the small hospital room, wires and tubes attached to her now frail-looking body.

Slowly, the teen walked in, looking at his mother, eyes wide in fear. "Mom..?"

The woman didn't respond. Looking at the younger teen, the redhead slipped out of the room to find a doctor. Barely noticing that the other had left, Yusuke slowly walked over to his mother's bedside.

A little while later, the redhead slipped back in again, carefully closing the door. Hearing the door close, Yusuke turned his body slightly from the chair he was sitting on.

Approaching the younger teen, the fox said softly, "The doctor said that her alcohol blood was too high.....he believes that it was to the point where it could be fatal...."

"So.. what's going to happen?" he asked softly, turning his gaze on his mother.

"They believe they were able to save her....but they're not sure...."

"Hope so.." he said softly, "she's all I have.."

"I wish there was something I could do...."

Yusuke sighed softly, but didn't say anything more. Pulling up a chair, the redhead sat beside the other.

Blinking slightly, he looked at the redhead. "You're not gonna go home..?"

The fox shook his head. "No.....I left my mother a note before we left, so she knows where I am...."

He nodded slightly, giving the other a small smile. "Okay.."

"Besides....I want to be able to help somehow....even if I'm just sitting here...."

"Thanks.." he said softly, "I really appreciate you staying with me.."

The redhead nodded. "You're welcome, Yusuke....."

His smile faded slightly, and the younger turned back to look at the woman on the bed.

Kurama carefully held onto the bars of his motorcycle as he took Yusuke home. He was afraid that if he relaxed his grip, even by just a little, they would veer off the road. And he knew that if he was this upset, he could only imagine how Yusuke was feeling right now.

Yusuke sat on the back of the motorcycle, leaning slightly on the other in front of him, his arms which were supposed to be wrapped firmly around Kurama's waist, barely even had a grip. His eyes were closed tightly, trying not to break down in front of his friend.

Parking in front of the apartment where Yusuke lived, the redhead balanced his bike before putting kick stand down, removing his helmet. "Yusuke...." he said softly.

The younger sat up slightly, pulling the helmet off and looking down. "Yeah....?"

"Are you going to be okay.....?" he asked, concern in his emerald orbs.

He nodded, slipping off the bike and handing the helmet to the other. "Yeah... I'll be fine.." he whispered, though it barely sounded convincing.

Taking the helmet, the redhead watched the other before getting off his bike. "Here....I'll walk you up...."

"You don't have to..."

"I want to, Yusuke.....you shouldn't be alone.....not now...."

He nodded a little. "Okay.. thanks.." he said softly, beginning up the steps to his apartment.

Nodding in return, the redhead walked next to the other. Reaching into his pocket, the younger found the key, and tried to put it in, but his hand trembled slightly, and he found he couldn't do it. Feeling his heart break watching the other, the redhead placed his hand on top of the other's, helping the younger fit the key into the hole.

"Thanks Kurama.." he said softly, finally getting the door opened.

"You're welcome, Yusuke....."

Walking into the apartment, Yusuke felt as though he was going to crack any minute, and he wasn't sure what the other would think of him. Closing the door behind him, the redhead followed the other inside, concern still lingering in his emerald orbs. Slowly, the younger walked over to his couch and sat down, resting his head in his hands for a moment. And for a while he made no noises.

Hesitantly, the redhead sat beside the other on the couch. "Yusuke....?" he said softly.

The younger didn't say anything, but a few tears dripped between his fingers, and he seemed to be trying to hide it from the other.

"Yusuke.....you need to let it out...." he whispered. "It's not good for you to keep those emotions inside of you...."

There was a long pause before the teen finally removed his hands, letting the tears fall freely down his cheeks. Feeling his heart break again, the redhead felt as though he were going to cry as well. Before he knew what he was doing, he gently wrapped his arms around the younger and gently pulled him closer, wanting to comfort the younger as much as possible.

Grateful for the comfort, Yusuke turned himself a bit so that he was sobbing into the other's chest, mumbling incoherently.

"Shh...." he whispered, running his fingers through the other's hair comfortingly while his other arm was still around the younger. "Shh....." He wished he could say more, but knew that there was nothing he could say to make the teen feel better.

He sniffled a little, slowly gaining control of himself and quieting his sobs, though he found he didn't want to leave the other's arms.

"Just let it all out, Yusuke....." he whispered. "Let it all out....."

"Kurama...." he whispered, though it was broken through a few hiccups he had gained from his sobbing.

He wasn't sure if the younger teen wanted to tell him something, or he had just said his name for no reason. In either case, he remained quiet, still running his fingers through the other's hair.

Though the other had said nothing, he was aware the boy was still listening. "Thanks.." he whispered softly, and then asked, "c-could you.... stay with me tonight..?"

The redhead nodded. "Of course, Yusuke....."

"Shiori... won't mind?" he asked softly, keeping his head resting on the other's chest, continuing to draw comfort from him.

"No.....Kaa-san won't mind....."

He nodded, sniffling slightly before pulling away reluctantly. The redhead watched the other, concern still evident in his eyes.

Thinking he was okay for the moment, he frowned as he looked at the other's soaked front. "S-sorry.."

"No, it's okay....." The redhead smiled a little, showing that he didn't care about his shirt.

He nodded, looking down at his hands, regretting already that he had pulled away from the other.

Reaching out, the redhead gently placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "Are you going to be okay....?" he asked softly.

"I.. think so.." he whispered.

The redhead nodded a little. Standing up, the younger's legs trembled slightly and he was forced to sit back down.

"Do you need anything, Yusuke....? Anything I can get you....?"

"C-could you get me.. a glass of water?" he asked softly.

Nodding a little, the redhead got up and went into the kitchen. Leaning back against the back of the couch, he carefully brought his knees to his chest. Returning soon, the redhead sat on the couch next to the other, holding out the glass of water. Taking the glass, he began to drink it. Kurama watched the other silently. Finishing the whole glass, the younger placed it on the coffee table. The redhead sat close to the other, waiting to see if Yusuke needed anything else. Thinking over his options, the younger hesitantly placed his head on the other's shoulder, still wanting some comfort. Blinking in surprise, the redhead didn't say anything as he carefully wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him closer.

Shifting a little, the younger made himself so he was curled next to the other. "Kurama... w-what's going to happen?" he asked softly.

"What do you mean.....?"

"Kurama... I'm only seventeen.."

The redhead nodded. "That's right.....I.....I honestly don't know what will happen...." he admitted.

Another tear formed in his chocolate orbs and he closed his eyes tightly. The redhead gently pulled the other closer, rubbing Yusuke's back comfortingly.

"What if they make me leave..?"

"Then.....we'll come visit you....and we'll write you...."

"...you too?" he asked softly, looking at the other.

"Of course....." the redhead replied, looking at the other. "Nothing would keep me from it...."

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, embracing him gently. "Good.. because I don't want to lose touch with you..."

Slightly surprised, the redhead replied, "I don't want to lose touch with you either...."

The younger continued to frown, even though the other continued to comfort him. He wasn't sure of what he was doing was right, or even if the other minded him being so close, but he found it made him feel better that someone was there - and all the more that it was Kurama. The fox continued to comfort the other as best he could, secretly enjoying their closeness.

Unsure if he would get another chance, the younger suddenly looked up at the other. "Kurama.. um.. I want to tell you something.."

"What's that.....?" the redhead asked.

Drawing in a shaky breath, the younger rubbed his cheek with the palm of his hand for a moment. "I.. wanted to tell you... how I feel.." he said softly.

"How.....you feel....?" the redhead asked curiously.

The younger was starting to get second thoughts, and before he knew what he was doing, he had lifted himself a bit and gently placed his lips on top of the other's. The redhead's eyes widened slightly, but closed his eyes and, before he could stop himself, gently returned the kiss. Yusuke's own eyes widened drastically, and in surprise, he pulled away. Opening his eyes, the fox looked at the younger teen, a slight flush on his cheeks.

Yusuke's own cheeks were a deep crimson as he looked at the other, slightly confused. "K...Kurama?"

The redhead smiled a little shyly at the other, beginning to pull away from Yusuke. Yusuke watched him, not wanting him to go.

"I.....should probably get something for us to eat....." he whispered softly, getting to his feet.

"But.. I'm not hungry.." he said softly.

"Are you sure....?" the fox asked, looking at the younger teen.

He nodded a little, looking over at the other.

"Well....okay...." The redhead nodded, feeling a little awkward.

Yusuke yawned a little, though he looked as though he was trying to hide it.

"Are you tired....?" the fox asked, noting the attempt to hide a yawn.

He flushed a little in embarrassment. "Yes..."

"Maybe you should get some sleep.....you've had it pretty hard tonight...."

The younger nodded a little, slowly standing up.

"I'll just sleep on the couch tonight...." the redhead said.

He nodded a little, though frowned slightly. He had been slightly hoping the other would stay by him the night.

Seeing the look on the other's face, he said, "Unless....you don't want me to...."

"Well... I was... hoping you would stay with me tonight.."

"Stay....with you....?" The redhead flushed a little. "Sure.....I could do that....if you really wanted me to...."

A blush spread over his own cheeks and he nodded shyly.

"Okay....." the redhead replied, though seemed a little embarrassed.

"You don't have to.. if you don't want to.." he said softly, his hands clasped behind his back, "I mean.. I don't want you to be uncomfortable.."

"No....I'd....really like to...." he said softly.

He smiled shyly and nodded once more, taking the boy's hand in his own. Flushing a little, the redhead allowed the younger to lead him into the bedroom. As they were walking to the bedroom, Yusuke paused in front of his mother's room. Drawing in a shaky sigh, he passed the room and went to his own. As they passed by Atsuko's room, the redhead's eyes filled with sadness for Yusuke.

As they got into the bedroom, Yusuke walked to the bed and sat down, letting go of the other's hand. Sitting down next to the younger teen, looking at him with a small smile. The younger forced a small smile, still feeling a bit depressed. Noting the sadness in the other's eyes, the redhead wrapped his arms around Yusuke, gently pulling him closer. Sighing softly, he rested his head on the boy's chest, once again drawing comfort from him. Carefully, the redhead lay down on the bed, gently taking the younger teen down with him, all the while stroking his fingers through the other's hair.

Yusuke shivered a little as the boy's fingers ran through his hair. "Thanks Kurama.. for everything.." he whispered, cuddling closer as he yawned a bit.

"You're welcome Yusuke....I just wish I could help you more...."

The boy curled closer to the redhead. "I'm just glad.. you're here with me.." he said softly, closing his eyes.

Getting up the nerve, the redhead placed a gentle kiss on the other's forehead. The younger flushed slightly, though his eyes remained closed.

"I love you, Yusuke....." he whispered softly. "I'd do anything to help you...."

"I love you too Kurama.." he whispered softly, slowly nuzzling his cheek over the other's chest before falling asleep.

Flushing a little, the redhead smiled when he felt the other had fallen asleep. Gently pulling the other closer, the redhead closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.

Yusuke shifted a little, groaning slightly as some sunlight filled his eyes. Trying to get away from the annoying light, the teen moved a bit, ending up rolling out of the other's arms. Kurama murmured softly, no longer feeling the warmth of the other in his arms.

When Yusuke no longer felt the other closer to him, he began mumbling and reaching out, searching his source of warmth and comfort that had been with him the entire night. Feeling a hand close to his, the redhead gently held it. Feeling the hand, Yusuke's eyes suddenly snapped open. The fox murmured softly, still in a deep sleep. Sitting up a bit, Yusuke slowly crawled back over to the boy, replacing himself in the other's arms.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Sighing, almost irritably, the younger got up, walking to the phone and answering it.

"Hello...?"

"Hello...Yusuke-chan?" a voice, most likely a woman, said.

Yusuke looked a bit skeptical, wondering who was on the phone. "Um...yeah..?"

"Yusuke-chan....oh, I'm sorry, you probably don't know me....Atsuko probably never mentioned me to you...."

"No.. I don't think so.." he said softly, saddened at the mention of his mother.

"Well, I'm Chiba Akiko....Atsuko's older sister...."

"Oh.. well can I help you?" the boy asked, glancing at the still sleeping redhead.

"Well, as you must know, since you're only a minor, you mustn't be living by yourself....."

Yusuke frowned. "So..?"

"So....you're going to be living with me and my husband...."

His eyes widened slightly. "Where's.. that?"

"Oh, we live in a nice little city area up north.....but we'll be coming down there to visit.....most likely you need a little educating before you come to this city...."

He clenched one of his fists, already disliking the woman.

"Atsuko probably brought you up like a regular citizen....but to live here, you simply must be upper class...."

"My mom brought me up fine," he said, trying to contain his apparent dislike.

"Well, I'll be dropping by today just to make sure....See you later...." And with that, she hung up the phone.

Yusuke sighed, hanging up the phone. Closing his eyes tightly, he rested his back on the wall beside the phone, slowly sliding down until he was sitting down, head resting on his knees.

Murmuring a little more, the redhead blinked his eyes open. "Yusuke....?" he called sleepily as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

The younger didn't say anything, instead stayed the way he was.

Slipping out of the bed, the redhead walked into the room where the younger teen was. Seeing the other's position, his eyes widened and he knelt down beside the other. "Yusuke....?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"My.. my aunt's coming.." he mumbled, sniffling a bit.

"Your....aunt....?"

He nodded, lifting his face towards the other, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. "She coming to take me.."

The redhead's eyes widened slightly, and he looked at the other sadly. "I see...."

"I don't want to go.. I want to stay here.."

"I'm sorry, Yusuke...." the redhead whispered.

Slowly, the younger moved so that he was able to be closer to the other, embracing him tightly. Closing his eyes, the redhead returned the embrace, rubbing the other's back comfortingly.

"She said I had to get a better education, because I had to be upper class..." he said softly.

"Upper class....?"

He nodded slightly.

"That's.....a bit odd...."

Once again, the teen nodded. "I don't like her already Kurama.."

"I....wish I could do something to help you...."

"Will you stay with me when she comes?" he asked softly, though it seemed almost pleading.

The redhead nodded. "Of course....maybe we should wash up before she gets here...."

He nodded a little. "Okay.." he said softly, pulling away.

"Here....you go ahead and go first...."

Nodding once more, he stood. Getting up as well, the redhead smiled a little at the younger. Returning the small smile, Yusuke began to walk into the bathroom. Walking into the bedroom, the redhead patiently waited for his turn.

After about fifteen or twenty minutes, Yusuke finally came out of the bathroom. Smiling a little, the redhead smiled and walked into the bathroom. Yusuke sighed slightly after the other had left, drying himself and dressing after.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Gasping slightly, Yusuke stood, slowly walking to the door and opening it.

Standing there was a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair. She wore expensive, fancy clothing, and a smile on her face. "You must be Yusuke-chan...." she said.

Yusuke frowned at the name he had been given. "Yes..."

She embraced him slightly before pulling away and holding him at arm's length, looking him over. "My....well, what did I expect as Atsuko's son....?"

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, frown deepening.

"Well.....she was never a model citizen....our parents never expected much from her...."

"She was a fine mother.." he said defensively.

Akiko laughed a little. "She was an okay person.....but judging by you and your apartment, there was room for a lot of improvement...."

The younger had to clench his fists tightly so he didn't act out of impulse and punch the woman before him.

"Look at you, who taught you to slouch like that....?" She began fussing over the teen. "Stand up straight...."

He continued to contain himself, standing up a bit straighter.

Clicking her tongue, she said, "We have a lot of work to do...."

The younger took a step back, finally wrenching himself free.

"Yusuke....?" the redhead said, walking into the room. Seeing the woman, he stopped.

Sighing in relief, Yusuke looked at the other for help.

"My...." the woman said, smiling slightly. "And who might this be...?"

"I'm Minamino Shuuichi...." the redhead said, bowing politely. "I'm....a friend of Yusuke's...."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Yusuke slowly began moving towards the older boy as he spoke.

"You're so polite!" the woman said happily. "What school do you go to?"

"I....just finished up at Meiou High....."

Yusuke slowly sat down on the couch, a bit glad that the woman had gotten off the subject of his mother.

"Oh my.....Meiou High is one of the top high schools in the country...." She thought for a moment. "How would you like to help me....?"

The younger teen blinked in confusion, looking from the woman to the redhead.

"See....Yusuke-chan just doesn't seem to be the kind of person who would live up in my neighborhood, but he couldn't possibly live alone, and since he has no other relatives that anyone knows of, I have to take him.....but you would be perfect to teach him some manners...."

The younger crossed his arms over his chest again, leaning back on the couch, feeling even more dislike for the woman when she acted like she _had_ to take him, as if it weren't her choice at all.

The redhead blinked a little. "Well....I...."

Smiling, she didn't wait for Kurama to answer. "I'll be staying at the hotel a few blocks from here.....when you're ready, we'll go, okay, Yusuke-chan?"

He shuddered slightly at the name, but nodded.

"See you then!" With a wave, she walked out of the apartment.

Sighing, Yusuke buried his face in his hands the second the woman left the house.

Closing the door after the woman, the redhead went over to the couch, sitting down beside the teen and pulling the other into his arms.

Resting his head on the other's chest, he sighed slightly again.

Kurama placed a gentle kiss on the younger teen's forehead. "It'll be alright, Yusuke...." he whispered.

"No it won't.. she already hates me.."

"She doesn't hate you....."

"Yeah, well she sure doesn't like me, that's for sure."

The redhead wasn't sure how to answer.

He sighed, frowning a little. "She sure liked you though.."

"I....guess...."

"So.. what now?" he asked softly, looking up at the other.

"I.....don't know....what should we do....?"

"I don't know.." he said softly, looking down at his hands.

"I....don't want to teach you anything...."

He nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to change you.....maybe....if we don't do anything.....she can't take you....."

He looked up at the other, hope suddenly flooding into his eyes. "You think so?"

"I....don't know.....but it's worth a shot...."

He nodded a little, a small smile replacing his features.

The redhead embraced the younger, not wanting to let him go. Closing his eyes, the younger returned the embrace, burying himself in the other.

Kurama sat back comfortably on the couch, watching the movie that was playing on the TV screen. The younger shifted a bit so that his head and back were resting on the other's torso, turned slightly so he was facing the screen. Smiling a little, the redhead gently pulled the other closer.

Yusuke smiled as well, curling up a bit more. "This was a good idea, Kurama.."

"I'm....glad you're enjoying yourself...."

He smiled a bit deeper and nodded.

Suddenly, there was a gasp. "What is going on here?!"

Yusuke's eyes widened and his head snapped to look at the woman at the door, his shock and surprise complete.

Surprised as well, the redhead pulled away from the other, looking at the woman.

Akiko stood at the door, shocked, staring at the two teens.

"W-what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked, now feeling cold since he wasn't curled in the other's protective arms.

"I came by to check on you.....and it's a good thing I did....! What do you think you're doing?!"

"We're just watching a movie.." he said softly.

"Like that?! I don't think so....!"

"What's wrong with it?" he asked, trying not to yell at his aunt.

She stared at the two as though they were from another planet. "You....you two....are you....?"

Kurama flinched slightly, knowing where she was heading. He knew that 'what they were' was perfectly fine in the Makai. But he didn't blame the woman for acting the way she was.

Yusuke kept silent as well, not liking where this was going.

"Shuuichi-kun....I think it's time for you to go home...."

The younger's eyes widened and he looked at the boy. "N-no.." he said softly.

The redhead flinched a little, looking from the woman to the younger teen. Yusuke held a pleading look in his chocolate orbs, asking for him to find someway to stay with him.

"I....." The redhead looked at the other again, unsure of what to do.

The younger held in the tear that threatened to fall, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Please....." the redhead said to the woman, "don't make me leave.....I'm only here for Yusuke...."

She looked at the two, obviously not happy. Yusuke sighed softly, still looking at the floor.

She sighed, sounding agitated. "Fine....but you better be teaching him some thing while you're here...."

Yusuke flinched a little, not liking her tone. The redhead nodded slightly, looking away from her. The younger glanced at the boy beside him, relieved that he was able to stay. With a huff, the woman left the apartment, slamming the door behind her. The delinquent winced slightly as the door was slammed, wincing even more when a nearby picture fell off the wall from the force.

Seeing the picture, the redhead got off the couch and went to pick it up. Returning, he sat down on the couch beside the other, handing the other the picture. "The glass broke...." he said softly.

The younger frowned, taking some of the large pieces of glass away from the frame and tugging the picture out. The redhead watched as the younger teen removed the picture of Atsuko and the delinquent when he was a child. Setting the frame down, Yusuke touched the picture gently. The redhead continued to watch the other, a sad look in his eyes.

"What am.. I going to do with all our stuff.. when I have to leave?" he asked softly.

"I'll take care of it...." he whispered. "I'll take care of everything....."

"You will?" he asked, looking at the other.

The redhead nodded. "Of course I will...."

"Thanks.." he said softly, looking about ready to break down again.

"Yusuke...." the redhead said softly.

"Yeah?"

"It's okay....for you to release your emotions....if you need to....I'm right here...."

"I know.." he whispered softly, "I'm all right.. I just don't know.. what's going to happen.."

The redhead sighed a little, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him closer. "I wish I could tell you....but I know just as much as you do...."

Wrapping his own arms around the other, he sighed softly. "I wish you could come with me somehow.."

The redhead nodded. "I....wish I could too.....but I somehow don't think your aunt would like that...."

"I know.." he said softly. "And now that she knows.. 'what' I am.. she'll never let me come back to visit you.."

The redhead nodded. "Well....don't worry about that....we'll think of something...."

He nodded, a frown still on his features. Leaning forward, the redhead gently brushed his lips over the other's. Blushing a little, the younger closed his eyes, returning the kiss. Gently pulling the other closer, Kurama deepened the kiss slightly. The other's blush deepened a bit more and he leaned closer to the redhead. Finally, after a long moment, Kurama pulled away, smiling at the younger. Yusuke smiled back, resting his head on the older's chest. Closing his eyes, the redhead gently brought the other closer, who sighed slightly, the action filled with both sadness and happiness.

"I wish....there was something I could do...." the redhead whispered.

"You're doing so much for me right now Kurama.." he whispered softly.

"I know.....but I wish I could do more...."

"There isn't much more you can do.." he said softly, looking up at the other.

The redhead nodded. "I know....."

"Then don't worry about it.." he said softly. "And.. it'll only be a year.."

"But that's so long anyway...."

He nodded a little in agreement. "Will you at least.. write to me.. or something?"

The redhead nodded slightly. "Of course...."

He smiled and nodded. "Good.."

A motorcyclist drove down the street at top speed, swerving around cars. He was on his way to see someone, and wanted to be there as soon as he could.

Yusuke sighed as he walked down the street. He had something small and barely noticeable in his arms, and he seemed to be talking to whatever it was.

As the motorcyclist continued on his way, he noticed a figure walking across the street. Hitting the brakes, he was barely able to stop, just mere centimeters from hitting the teen. The boy's eyes widened and his head snapped up, looking at the motorcyclist who, they were so close to each other, he could've reach out and touched him. Once the motorcycle had stopped, the cyclist seemed to sigh in relief.

"Sorry about that..." he said softly, before moving out of the street and onto the sidewalk.

"You really should be more careful...." the figure called after the teen. "You might get hit....again...."

The delinquent stopped dead in his tracks, slowly turning to look at the person. Looking at the teen, the cyclist raised the visor of the helmet, revealing emerald eyes.

The boy's eyes widened, and he ran back out in the road, not caring if there were anymore cars coming. "Kurama!"

Lifting the helmet, the red-haired teen looked at the delinquent, smiling softly.

The younger had a huge smile on his face as he looked at the other. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm checking out the colleges here.....I'll be staying in a motel while I try to decide which one I'm going to....that....and I was going crazy after not seeing you for the past two weeks......"

Yusuke nodded in agreement. "Me too.."

"So, what's that....?" the redhead asked, pointing to the moving object in Yusuke's arms.

He looked down, gently moving his arm away from the small white fox kit. "I.. found him in the park.. he was hurt.. so I've been taking care of him.."

Nodding a little, the redhead glanced at the street light, then said to Yusuke, "Here, get on...."

Yusuke nodded a little, shifting the kit into one arm and putting on the extra helmet, slipping on the back of the motorcycle.

Slipping on his own, the redhead drove down the street as the light turned green. "So where are you heading?"

"I don't know.. anywhere but my aunt's house..."

"Hmm.....how about my motel room....? It's not great, but...."

He nodded, resting slightly on the other's back. "Sure.. sounds good.."

Returning the nod, the redhead took a left turn, heading towards the motel. The small kit in Yusuke's arms squirmed slightly, and the teen gently rubbed behind his ears, calming him instantly.

Finally parking, the redhead removed his motorcycle helmet, pointing to the fairly decent motel. "Here it is...."

Removing his own helmet, and getting off the bike, he smiled. "I like it.."

"It's alright....I won't be here for too long....."

He nodded slightly. "So.. you said your going to go to college here?"

"I might....I haven't decided where I'm going.....my mother said I could go to any college that I wanted to....but I'm still looking for the right one...."

Once again, he nodded, gently taking the other's hand. Putting the kick stand up, the redhead smiled, gently leading the other towards his room. Yusuke smiled as well, but seemed to be trying to hide the fact that they were holding hands.

Kurama glanced at the other, noting his strange behavior. "What's wrong?"

He frowned a little. "Well.. everyone in this city is.. well..."

"Is what?"

"Well.. they're homophobic.." he said softly, almost in a whisper, "and I don't want you to get made fun of.."

The redhead blinked. "Are they?"

He nodded slowly.

Looking around, the redhead led the other inside the motel apartment. "Well....we'll be alone in here...."

The younger nodded slightly. "Hope so.."

"Don't worry.....people are supposed to knock before they enter, so even if someone wanted to come in, we'd know about it...."

He smiled a little nodding again as they walked into the other's apartment. Releasing the other's hand, the redhead went over to the window and closed the blinds. Yusuke watched the other, standing in the middle of the room and gently petting the small kit in his arms. Walking back to the younger teen, the redhead smiled and led the other to the bed.

Smiling slightly, the younger sat down on the bed. "I'm glad you're here Kurama.. I've really missed you.."

"I've missed you too, Yusuke....."

Smiling, he rested his head on the other's shoulder.

Returning the smile, the redhead gently pulled the other closer. "So, how are you Yusuke....?"

"Better.." he said, referring to the way he was resting in the other's arms.

Smiling a little more, the redhead placed a gentle kiss on the other's forehead. "But are you happy here....?"

"As happy as one could get.. I guess.." he said softly.

"You're not really, are you....?"

He shook his head slightly, looking down. The redhead sighed a little, gently pulling the other closer. Hearing the sigh, Yusuke looked up at the other curiously.

"I wish I could do something for you Yusuke...."

He smiled. "You're here now.."

"I know.....but I don't know if I'm staying....."

"I know.." he said softly, gently placing one hand on the other's cheek. "I want you to be happy too you know.."

"I know.....but if you're unhappy.....how can I be happy....?"

"Then I'll be happy.."

"How....?"

He smiled slightly. "I'll try harder.. for you.. so you can be happy.."

Kissing the other on the forehead, he whispered, "But I don't want you to pretend your happy when you're really not...."

"What harm would it do..?"

"Concealing your true emotions is never good....."

"But you did it.." he said softly.

"I know.....but I never liked it...."

He nodded a little. "I guess..."

"Besides.....you don't want to become too detached from your emotions, do you....?"

"No.. I guess not.."

Placing another kiss on the other, this time on the cheek, the redhead said, "I'll find a way to make you happy, Yusuke...."

He smiled a little, cuddling closer to the other. Returning the smile, the redhead gently pulled the other closer.

Yusuke sighed softly, re-wrapping the small kit's injured leg in his bedroom. "Your such a bother.. you know that fox?" he said, though he had a slightly joking tone.

"Yusuke-chan...." Akiko said suddenly, standing at the door of his room, "haven't you gotten rid of that furball yet....?

The boy didn't look at her as he finished wrapping the kit's leg. "No.."

"Well, when are you going to.....?"

The small kit licked the boy's nose, wagging it's small bushy tail. "I don't know.."

"Well you should.....if you don't get rid of it soon, then _I_ will...."

He frowned, looking down at the kit sadly. Other then his letters from Kurama, the kit was the only thing that kept him happy.

Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house. With a click of her tongue, the woman left the teen's room and headed downstairs to get the door.

Yusuke sighed slightly, getting up onto his bad and crossing his legs. Sighing sadly, he gently pet the small kit. "Probably one of her annoying friends.." he told the fox softly.

"Yes....?" the woman asked from downstairs, her voice echoing around the house. "May I help you.....?"

"I'm here to see someone....." said a voice, sounding as though the person was rather old.

The voice took a second to register, but when it did, the delinquent's eyes widened. "Genkai?"

"I see....and who might that be...?"

"I'm looking for Urameshi Yusuke, and I was told he was staying here....."

The young teen gently picked up the fox kit, letting it perch on his shoulder where it liked to, wrapping it's bushy tail around the back of his neck. Slowly, he walked out of his bedroom.

"Yes, Yusuke-chan is staying here....and just who might you be....?"

"I'm his grandmother....on his father's side, of course...."

Finally, the teen stepped into the room the other two woman were, looking at Genkai.

Seeing the teen, she smirked a little. "There he is...."

Yusuke smiled, his eyes dotted with hope as he looked at the elder woman and nodded.

"What would you like with Yusuke-chan....?"

The old woman raised her eyebrow at the name, but didn't question it. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but his mother, in the off-chance that something should happen to her, left Yusuke in _my_ care....."

Yusuke's eyes widened and he walked over, almost hurried. "She did?"

The old woman nodded. "Indeed she did...."

"I see.....when was this....?"

Yusuke looked over at the elder woman curiously.

"Oh, we talked about it a long time ago....."

Nodding, Akiko turned to Yusuke. "Well, do you want to go with your grandmother?"

He nodded, almost frantically. "Yes..!"

Nodding again, she said, "Alright....go get packed up then...."

Smiling happily, he sprinted up the stairs, the small fox almost falling off his shoulder. Genkai waited where she was, not taking the other woman's offer to sit down. She wanted out as soon as possible.

After about five minutes, Yusuke came bounding down the stairs, his things just thrown into his backpack. "Ready!"

Nodding, the old woman said, "Let's get going then....we have a long trip ahead of us...."

He nodded, hugging the kit in his arms happily.

"Bye Yusuke-chan," Akiko said, a little too cheerfully.

"Bye," he said absentmindedly as he walked out the door.

Once Genkai was out of the house, she glanced over at Yusuke. "I could see why you would want to get out of there...."

He sighed in relief, nodding. "Hai..."

"Well, let's get going.....Kurama will want to see you...."

He blinked slightly, looking at his mentor. "Kurama..?" he asked curiously.

"Of course....this was _his_ idea after all...."

He smiled brightly, nodding a bit.

Genkai continued to walk up the temple steps at her regular pace, not at all phased by how many there were. Yusuke was a bit farther back, practically bouncing up the steps with happiness. Reaching the top, she waited for the teen patiently. The younger got up to the top, the small kit still his arms.

"Kurama's in the room down that way...." the old woman said, pointing to the room towards the left. "I'm not sure, but he still might be sleeping.

Nodding, he dropped his backpack on the floor and walked down the hallway to the room, opening the door almost noiselessly. Kurama lay on the mattress in the room, curled underneath the sheets. Smiling softly, the younger walked over. Kneeling beside the mattress, the boy placed the small kit down. The kit looked up at the young boy, and then at the redhead. Slowly, he approached the other, sniffing him. Rubbing his eyes, the redhead opened his emerald orbs, coming face to face with the kit. When the other's eyes opened, the kit yipped in surprise and limped back over to the delinquent. Rubbing his eyes again, the redhead slowly sat up, stretching his arms. Yusuke smiled softly, and while the other had his eyes closed, he leaned over slightly, kissing him on the cheek. Opening his eyes, the redhead looked at the younger teen and smiled.

Without warning, the boy practically tackled the other, embracing him tightly. "Thank you so much Kurama.."

Returning the embrace, the redhead nodded. "You're welcome, Yusuke...." he whispered.

He smiled happily, burying himself in the other.

Pulling the other closer, he said, "I told you I'd find a way, Yusuke...."

"I know you did.." he said softly.

Smiling, the redhead gently ran his fingers through the other's hair. "I see you're not wearing any gel today...."

He nodded a little. "Akiko wouldn't let me.. she said it would set me even more apart from everyone else.."

"Well....if it makes you feel any better....I think you look much better without your hair gelled back...."

He smiled shyly, blushing a bit.

Chuckling, the redhead placed a small kiss on the other's forehead. "But if you want to continue to gel your hair back, that's fine by me...."

He shook his head slightly, enjoying the other's fingers through his hair.

Smiling, the redhead then looked at the injured kit. "Hello there...." he said softly to it, not wanting to frighten it more than it already was.

The kit hid slightly behind the younger teen, though yipped softly.

"It's alright....I won't hurt you...." He knew that the kit could understand him, but he didn't really expect an answer from it.

The fox looked up at Yusuke, and when the boy nodded, he limped closer to Kurama, sniffing him. Carefully, the redhead held his hand out to the kit, showing that he meant no harm to it. The kit sniffed the extended hand, before gently licking it. Once he knew that the kit had trusted him, the redhead gently picked it up and held it comfortingly in his arms. Yusuke smiled softly, watching the other.

Pulling something out of his pocket, he held it in front of the kit. "Here....it will help you heal faster...."

Sniffing the small berries, the kit licked it a couple times, before taking them into him mouth and eating them.

Smiling, the redhead looked up at the younger teen. "What did you name him....?"

He frowned slightly. "I never really got a chance to think of one.. Akiko was always threatening to get rid of him.."

"Well....go ahead and name him now...."

"I don't know.. what to call him.."

The redhead smiled, stroking the fox's fur gently. The fox yipped happily, looking at both the redhead and Yusuke. Chuckling a little, the fox teen gently stroked the kit's ear.

Yusuke smiled softly, moving slightly so he was sitting on his knees. "I think.. I'll call him.. Youko.."

Blinking, the redhead blushed and looked at the younger teen.

He smiled, kissing the boy on the cheek. "I think it's good.. what do you think?" he asked, looking at the small kit. It yipped and licked the delinquent's nose, wagging it's tail.

The redhead chuckled slightly. "Then Youko it is...."

Yusuke smiled and nodded. Placing the kit down, the redhead allowed the kit to sit between him and Yusuke. The younger teen smiled, gently petting the kit between the ears.

"So....the three of us will be staying in the temple for a while...." Kurama said, looking up at the younger teen.

Yusuke nodded. "You mean you're staying here too.. what about college?"

"I can commute...." he said with a smile.

He smiled in return, nodding.

"But I'd love to stay here with you.....if you want me to..."

"I couldn't ask for anyone better.."


End file.
